¿Que pasó Ayer?
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata pocas veces entraba en pánico. Pero esta era una excepción, porque hoy Hyuuga Hinata quería gritar, quería despertarse de aquella pesadilla puesto que había hecho algo terrible. - ¿Q-Que fue lo que hi-hice a-ayer?


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ¿Que pasó ayer?.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: T**

**Genero: ¿Humor?**

**AU. **

* * *

**¿Que pasó Ayer?**

Hyuuga Hinata pocas veces entraba en pánico, ella era callada, reservada y tímida muy tímida por ende nunca hacía nada indecente, no perdía el control y aunque su carácter aunque fuera débil en si era muy valiente.

Pero esta era una excepción, porque hoy Hyuuga Hinata quería gritar, quería despertarse de aquella pesadilla puesto que había hecho algo terrible.

- ¿Q-Que fue lo que hi-hice a-ayer? - Susurró al borde de un shock nervioso, puesto que nunca esperó despertarse de aquella forma.

Hace dos días había quedado con sus amigas de ir todas juntas a la fiesta de graduación, en definitiva habían ido y por primera vez en su joven vida consumió alcohol cosa que no haría de nuevo NUNCA.

En fin, ahora se encontraba en estado de negación ya que ella no podría haber sido tan estúpida para hacer algo como eso, ¿Algo como que?, como acostarse con un chico y despertar ambos medio desnudos en un cuarto que ni si quiera era su cuarto.

¡Genial Hinata!, esto solo le pasaba por seguirle la corriente a las chicas, era una tonta. ¿Y si su virginidad...?, ¡No!, ni pensarlo ella era pura era tan inocente que no entendía aquel lenguaje extraño que utilizaban los demás.

Pero entonces, ¿Porque se encontraba medio desnuda?, seguro tenía calor y se quito la ropa si, eso era pero entonces ¿Que hacia ese chico con ella?, o mejor dicho ¿Quien era ese chico?

- Mi cabeza... joder. - Se quejó el muchacho, hasta ahora le había dado la espalda a la chica por lo que al girarse se encontró a una chica, una muy bonita sentada a su lado. - ¿Tu quien eres? - La chica temblaba, estaba roja y parecía al borde del colapso. - Te hice una pregunta. - Ahora que la reparaba si que era linda y con esa sabana cubriendo su cuerpo... ¡Un momento!, ¿Sabana? - ¿Que haces desnuda en mi cama? - Se miró a si mismo. - Joder... ¿Que me hiciste?, ¿Me violaste? - La chica temblaba como una gelatina y a su mente solo llego que él era quien la había violado.

- U-Usted... ¿Q-Que me hi-hizo? - Aferrada a la sabana como si su vida dependiera de ello habló, temerosa, avergonzada.

- ¿Eh?, yo no te hecho nada, ni si quiera te conozco niña. - Al fruncir el seño su cabeza dolió, si que había bebido la noche anterior ahora se arrepentía de aquello.

- ¿Do-Donde estoy? - Reparó el lugar, ese no era su cuarto y al parecer ella tampoco conocía el lugar entonces ¿Donde estaban?

- No lo sé. Solo recuerdo la graduación, fiesta y mucho alcohol... te mataré Naruto. - Susurró mordaz presionándose mas fuerte las sienes.

- Yo igual... Sakura-san ¿Q-Que fue lo que me diste? - Una lucecita brilló en la mente del otro.

- ¿Conoces a Sakura / Naruto-kun? - Hablaron al tiempo, bien al menos tenían conocidos en común entonces ¿Porque ellos estaba medios desnudos en una habitación desconocida?

- Te mataré Naruto. - Gruñó, se levantó sin importarle la vergüenza de la chica se vistió con intensión de salir de ese lugar y asesinar al rubio.

- ¿Po-Porque?

- Anoche antes de embriagarnos me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa ahora entiendo cual es. - La vio de reojo.

- Algo parecido me dijo Sakura-san. - Una lucecita brilló en las mentes del otro.

- Venganza. - Se vistieron y salieron encontrándose en la mansión de los Uzumaki, genial.

- ¿Como pasaron la noche tortolitos? - En toda la sala se encontraban reunidos varios de sus amigos. Naruto quería estallar a carcajadas pero si lo hacía seguro el Uchiha lo mataba sin importarle las visitas.

- No me quejo. - Escupió el azabache acercándose de manera sigilosa al rubio.

- ¿E-Enserio?, ¡Que bueno Teme!, Hinata-chan es linda ¿No crees?, hasta hacen linda pareja-ttebayo. - Todos estallaron a carcajadas viendo como el Uchiha perseguía al Uzumaki.

- Fu-Fue una broma horrible. - Chilló Hinata, las chicas a su alrededor no evitaron reír puesto que ¿Quien no se divertiría con semejante espectáculo que paso la noche anterior y esa mañana con Hinata?

- Lo sentimos Hinata-chan pero ¿No fue excitante despertar con Sasuke-kun a tu lado? - Preguntó burlona la Haruno.

- ¡M-Me dijo que lo ha-había violado! - Sonrojada hasta las orejas contratacó.

- Huy, yo de ti le digo que violar fue poco. - Otras carcajadas, ¿Que quería decir aquello?

- ¿Q-Que sucedió anoche? - Preguntó temerosa de la posible respuesta.

- Casi se devoran a besos Hina-chan y luego después de cantar un dúo por los pasillos entraron a la primera habitación y abusaron del otro. - Otras carcajadas.

- N-No puede ser. - Susurró al borde del colapso... todo se veía borroso... negro, ¡Dios se había desmayado!

Ahora no podía saber exactamente, ¿Que hizo anoche?, solo tenía pistas y entre ellas que el azabache era el dueño de su primer beso, genial Hinata ahora besas a desconocidos aunque un desconocido muy sensual.

Idiota, hasta pervertida se había vuelto. No bebería, ¡Nunca mas!

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Hoy me sentí inspirada por lo que los escribí, gracias por leer y comentar ^^**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
